Miyamoto Musashi (Canon)/Chiraq004
|-|Saber= |-|Tenma Musashi= Summary Miyamoto Musashi is Saber-Class servant that is able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in Fate/Grand Order. 'She is a swordswoman from a paralell world who is the founder of the Niten Ichiryu style of Kenjutsu. She aims for the state of "Zero" in order to surpass her father, who ridiculed her because of the sole fact she was a girl. She built a hut in front of his house to still live under his wing. Afterwards she goes on to start her training in the art of the sword. She meets Ritsuka Fujimaru after the latter accidently travels to the paralell world she is currently residing in, eventually meeting her greatest Rival. That being Sasaki Kojioru. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 4-C '''| '''1-A Name: Miyamoto "Shinmen" Musashi. Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: In her 20s Classification: Saber Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Musashi is the greatest master of the blade in japanese history), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation,Durability Negation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation ( Muramasa can cut through even causality, Musashi’s Katana ( Muramasa ) can cut through fate itself, it is one that severs bonds, certainty, and karma, [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/551473835640094770/638050536834203649/image0.png Her Heavenly Eye is regarded as “the power to accomplish an objective” Once she has decided to do something, she will devote her body and soul to its fulfillment and achieve it without fail. She places her entire existence on her gaze and projects it onto her objective. Her heavenly eyes is pointed only at the deed of “cutting a certain place”, for example once she has decided to “cut the opponent’s right arm,'' she will server said right arm by taking any and all measures. As a result her attack becomes the optimal answer for a slash. “ A sword stroke without anything pointless which even makes time and space yield. A power to take all the measures for the sake of achieving an objective and narrowing them down to one. This confines the naturally infinite futures into just a singles result.] Musashi’s Heavenly Eyes are described as her next strike landing like “fate crashing down “. It is a blow all but assured to end her opponent's life. The Luck Paramater gives Servants the ability to change fate ), Precognition, Adaptation ( Can imagine many scenarios which she can predict and chose to with her Mind's Eye. Musashi's Niten Ichiryu can adapt to hundreds and thousands of possibilities ), Immortality Negation, Regeneration Negation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeal Physiology ( Type 3, High-Mid. Her blade was was able to reach Inshun's Spirit Core it being considered “impossible”, permanently killing him even though he can regenerate from a single finger. Servants in spirit form are non-coporeal beings, Servants can restore their mana by ingesting souls and minds), Acausality, Immortality ( Type 1. Types 1,3,9. when a hero dies they are transferred Throne of Heroes which is a place beyond the time axis where time does not flow at all and then are summoned into various ages in the form of Servants that are like clones made from the DNA of their respective Heroic Spirit. Heroic Spirits are removed from the concept of time, possesses EX Battle Continuation the battle continuation skill allows one to continue living even when taking a mortal wound ), Conceptual Attacks ( should be able to kill Demon God Pillars, who are concepts) , Abstract Existence ( Servants are concepts ), Invulnerability ( Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age.). Resistance to Magic, Conceptual Manipulation ( Musashi has A-rank Magic Resistance , B-rank Magic Resistance or higher can block conceptual magic ), Information Manipulation ( Servants can resist getting digitized for a few days), Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, ( as a Servant should be able to resist the Holy Grail's mud , The Holy Grail's black mud burns and curses one upon contact it also nullifies one's senses of pain upon contact, the Holy Grail's black mud can be called a curse that is so strong it is visible that specializes in destroying people, those who touch the Holy Grail's black mud will be cursed and then melted with their pain and fear lingering and becoming a part of the curse, those who are covered by the Holy Grail's black mud with have their five senses, mind and body eroded and melted by it's curse, the darkness of the Holy Grail's black mud paints over space itself, the concept of blocking is useless against the Holy Grail's black mud on a celluar level ), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation ( Any Servant with B rank luck or higher can dodge and resist the effects of Gae Bolg, which reverses Cause and effect. Musashi has B rank Luck ) 'Attack Potency: Large Star Level ( Humans cannot match servants Magi can create stars with a wave of their hand . Musashi can fight Mysterious Heroine X Whose sword can destroy stars ) | 'Outerversal '( Not even a slash that uses the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomena cannot reach someone who has reached the Voidless Mental State Tsubame Gaeshi disregards the concepts of time and space . Musashi and Sasaki's swords transcend time and space, out of all possibilities that exists Musashi's sword (which is described as a "finite sword") "verifies, crushes and stops" them all until there is nothing left and only "something remains" and establishes a conclusion that not even gods and Buddha can escape from, Sasaki' sword is described as "a sword of infinity" and an "infinite sword" that leads to multiplicity, acknowledges multiple possibilities, gives birth to several correct answers and creates a future that not even gods can escape from, Musashi and Sasaki fighting created an impossible, infinite place that could also be described as an empty place where there is no time, space, karma, good, or evil that only they can reach that lies between the real world and the world of dreams where infinity and zero can intersect, Musashi and Saski surpassed infinity and continued trying to kill each other for all of eternity. Chakravatirin is a simliar being in terms of power as Kiara. who can fight Full power Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh has power on the same rank as BB who is the Moon Cell. the concepts of time and distance do not exist on the Far Side of the Moon . Musashi's Noble Phantasm ,Rokudou Gorin – Kurikara Tenshou, is considered an emodiment of "0", of "void", and 「 」 aka Akasha which is a realm free from binary opposition ) '''Speed: Immeasurable '( should be faster than MHX who can move in Solomon's Temple of Time, which is beyond time and space, Resides and roams Chaldea, which is outside of the Temporal Axis ) | '''Irrelevant '( Not even a slash that uses the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomena cannot reach someone who has reached the Voidless Mental State Tsubame Gaeshi disregards the concepts of time and space ) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown ' '''Striking Strength: Large Star Class '| '''Outerversal ' 'Durability: Large Star Level | Outerversal ' '''Stamina: Very High ( 'With her Battle Continuation EX, She should be able to fight more than half a day due to Cu Chulain doing so with only Battle Continuation A) | '''Infinite '( Was desrcibed to fight for an eternity in her fight with Sasaki) 'Range:'' 'Multiversal+ with her Heavenly Eyes.' Standard Equipment: Myounjiri Muramasa Intelligence: Genius ( Is the greatest master of the blade in Japanese history, and is described to be The peak of sword mastery equal in skill in Kojirou who trained infinitely in the ways of the sword ) Key: 'Base '| 'Spirit of 0 ' Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Chiraq004